Drabbles
by alexmarie3
Summary: 100 word drabbles, just a little food for thought. BobbyDarcy. R&R, even if you don't like the pairing. I know it's not a popular one.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Four 100 word drabbles. I know it's short, but I couldn't think on any more. They are completely Bobby/Darcy, because I loved them together, and went into a state of depression after "Troy Story". These take place right after "Troy Story", so there are spoilers for that episode. They affect nothing. Enjoy, even if you aren't a fan of the pairing. I know it's not a popular one.

Disclaimer: If they were mine, the show would have ended a lot differently.

&&&&

_Perfect_

&&&&

Los Angeles is warm. Warmer than DC in March, but it isn't hot. About 71º, and sunny. It seems perfect. Everything seems perfect. Her new job, her new apartment, her new neighbors- but it isn't perfect. It isn't perfect, because Bobby wasn't here. She needed him to be here for it to be perfect. He was going to come. He could have come and they could have had a perfect life; they could live happily ever after in their perfect apartment with their perfect neighbors, and the perfect Los Angeles weather. But Bobby wasn't here.

It will never be perfect.

&&&&

Regrets 

&&&&

Bobby has a lot of regrets, but none ran quite so deep as the regret he felt watching her walk through the airport door. He had been an idiot in not instantly saying, "Yes, I'll go," and now it was coming back to bite him.

He regretted not running after her, he regretted not getting a ticket on the next flight and surprising her in LA, he regretted not taking her in his arms and never letting go. But in the real world, he has no time to regret what could have been.

He's too busy regretting what really is.

&&&&

Date 

&&&&

Jake Patterson had asked her out on a date the other day, and like the idiot that she was, she accepted. All night she has sat at the table, listening to him drone on about his dogs, his job, and whatever else popped into his mind.

"Darcy?" He had noted her silence. "Are you all right?"

She takes a drink of wine so that she doesn't have to talk, crimson liquid pouring down her throat like blood. _No! _The voice in her head screams._ I'm not all right! I'm a mess! I'm falling apart!_

But she just nods. "I'm fine."

&&&&

_Stars_

&&&&

After he had taken Darcy to Christmas Eve mass that one year, she had stopped on her way back to her apartment, looked up and just stared at the stars. After a few seconds, just as he was about to say something, she started to talk.

"It amazes me that even though everyone in the world has different lives, different problems… we're all just looking at the same stars."

And tonight, as he sits in his empty apartment, staring out the window, with Darcy across the country, he feels a small comfort knowing that she's looking at the same stars.

**Hope you enjoyed. I am a feedback addict, if you don't tell me how bad I did, I can never do better. Oh, and I apologize for giving up on "Tales from another broken home", but I feel like I'm evolving as a writer, and I really didn't like it. Besides, I had no real direction with it. Look for more drabbles and some one-shots from me. I promise.**


	2. 2

Authors Note: Four more drabbles, I hadn't intended to continue, but I thought of some more. Again, each drabble is 100 words and Bobby/Darcy pairing, after "Troy Story". They don't really make up a story, they're just sort of windows into Bobby and Darcy's lives after the breakup.

Please, please give me some reviews, even if you don't like the pairing, just give me some feedback on the writing itself.

Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine. I'm just borrowing them. Also, the lyrics to the song "Kody" by Matchbox 20 don't belong to me either.

&&&&

_Dream_

&&&&

Darcy dreams of Prince Charming. She dreams of a brave and handsome man that sweeps her off her feet and rides off with her into the sunset, towards their future. She dreams of unconditional love, true and real, with some one who knows everything about her, and loves her still. She dreams of the storybook romance, and the fairytale ending that she believed was true when she was a girl.

When she dreams, she never sees his face, her own subconscious blocking out the fact that she already had Prince Charming, and she rode off into the sunset without him.

&&&&

_Silence_

&&&&

_Well if you've never heard that silence, it's a God awful sound_.

The lyrics to some song were stuck in Bobby's head, and the worst part was, it described his emotions perfectly. People say that silence is golden, but now the silence of his apartment is killing him, and he wishes the phone would ring. Although he wishes it would be Darcy, he would settle for someone calling him and telling him something that would take his mind off of the silence, and keep that one line from that one song out of his head.

Silence is no longer golden.

&&&&

_Puppy_

&&&&

She's never been an extremely impulsive person, but she impulsively walked into an animal shelter, and left with a little Cocker Spaniel, a slightly neurotic 2-year-old with a heart of gold and eyes that made her heart melt.

The dog's name is Chico, which amuses her to no end. She's glad it was already named, since now she doesn't have to fight the urge to name it Bobby. She gives herself a myriad of reason as to why she bought Chico, but in the end, the truth is the one reason she refuses to accept.

It reminded her of him.

&&&&

_Road_

&&&&

"She loves you enough to let you stay, and you love her enough to let her go. But that's what neither of you realize."

Bobby looks up from the paperwork he's pretending to do at 8:30 PM to see Sue standing in front of him.

"Excuse me?" He asks, not sure he want's to hear the rest of this lecture, however well intentioned it is.

"You and Darcy are walking the same road in the dark. I don't know how long it'll be before you finally collide," Sue shrugs. "All I know is that when it happens, everything'll be right."


End file.
